


Right Now

by cupcakedreams



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakedreams/pseuds/cupcakedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with Luke that ends up with a run in with Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

***~*Hev’s POV*~***

*THUD*

"Oh fuck!" Hot coffee spilling all over me and the cause of said thud. Knocking us both to the ground, I looked up to see the sexiest pair of bedroom eyes ever.

"I am so sorry," came the voice of an angel. "I was not paying any attention to where I was going."

The eyes, the voice made everything just a tiny bit better. “It’s okay.” I said, slightly upset. I was on my way to an interview to intern for a PR company, Public Eye Communications and I was right on time until this beautiful creature had run into me. Literally.

He offered me his hand to get up, examining me, “I’m so sorry. My name is Tom. I think I may have ruined your shirt.”

I took his hand, it was soft and warm, “Oh crap,” Finally coming back to reality. It was my beautiful, white silk button up. I frowned, "Could this have happened any other day? I’m sorry, I’m really late to an interview for an internship at a public relations firm… and I have absolutely no time to run home…" The tears started to form in my eyes.

Tom interjected, “Well, I could help you out, if you don’t mind me replacing your shirt. My flat is right around the corner. May I ask your name and possibly where your interview is?”

He was being really sweet and wow, I hadn’t noticed hot he actually was until he spoke. “My name is Hev and I’m due for my interview at Public Eye Communications,” looking down at my watch. “Shit, right now.” 

Tom reached out and wiped away the tear that had escaped, “Okay, Hev, no worries, everything will be okay. I have a friend who works there. I’ll see if I can help you work something out. Is that okay?”

Such a gentleman, a few more tears spilled out and with the lump in my throat, I whispered, “Okay. Thank you.”

"Who was your interview with, if you don’t mind me asking?" Tom held out his hand to lead me back to his flat.

"Luke Windsor," I recited, as I had practiced my interview skills with the mirror earlier that morning. He wasn’t kidding, his flat was actually around the corner.

Tom waved his hand in a gesture as to calm me, as we entered his flat. “Hev, it’s no problem. Luke is my best friend. We’ll get it all sorted out. May I have your last name?”

Calmly I said, “Parry. P-A-R-R-Y,” my eyes roaming around his flat. It was a bit bigger than mine.

Tom wrote down my last name and looked up at me, “Why don’t you sit down for a moment, while I find you a different shirt to wear?” Eyeing me for a moment, his eyes starting to focus on my soaking wet shirt and how see-through it had become. His eyes came back up to meet mine, they had turned from a beautiful blue to a deep green. He seemed a bit flushed and flustered. “Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

"Okay, Tom," thinking about his face for a moment. Then it hit me, this was no regular guy. This was Tom Hiddleston, Oakley, Tom Hiddleston. I was a fan, but when the show went away, I totally forgot about him. His hair wasn’t blond or super curly anymore, it was longer and jet black.

Interrupting my thoughts, Tom came back with a lengthy white button up. “I’m sorry, I know it’s gonna be a bit big, but it’s the only thing I have that is comparable at this moment.”

"That’s okay," I got to the second button on my silk blouse when I realized that this was best done behind closed doors. "Where is your loo?"

"Up the stairs and to the right." Tom said, gently.

"Okay, thank you," as I ascended the stairs.

***~*Tom’s POV*~***

When I heard the bathroom door lock, I let out the breath that I had been holding in. I had to call Luke and reschedule her interview. I wasn’t paying any attention when I ran into her. I was almost done with my run, I just wanted to get home and shower. A filthy thought crossed my mind about taking a shower with Hev. Yes, I had just met her, but I couldn’t get her dark chocolate hair, warm green eyes and her lovely, ample breasts out of my head. Sudden electricity, I had to adjust myself just play covert. “Call Luke,” I said into my phone.

Two rings later, “Tom, hello, how are you?”

"I’m good, but I have a favor to ask. You had an interview scheduled this morning with Hev Parry, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked, suspiciously.

Sheepishly I recalled the story to him. “Is there any way to reschedule her interview?” Silently hoping I could help out the beautiful girl, who I want to shag like there was no tomorrow.

Laughing Luke said, “Sure, have her ring me on my personal line and I’ll reschedule with her. No more putting girls on their arse, okay?”

"Cheers, buddy. No promises." I hung up the phone as Hev was descending the stairs in my shirt. My jaw dropped unintentionally. My shirt hung low on her, the top bottom slightly open hung just above her breasts.

"Tom?" she said, standing right in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Thank you for this," waving her baggy sleeved arms in front of me.

"You are more than welcome. Oh, and I got things sorted with Luke. I’ll give you his personal number. He said to just call him and he’ll reschedule." She came closer and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Oh, Tom, thank you so so much," she then kissed me on the cheek.

I couldn’t help what happened next, it was inevitable. I tipped her chin up, looked into her eyes and my lips crashed involuntarily into hers. No amount of adjusting myself would cover up what I wanted to do. We didn’t even make it upstairs to the bedroom, I maneuvered her over to the sofa. My lips never leaving hers. Hands flying everywhere, her lips were magical. She took to my Adam’s apple and sucked it seductively. I found myself not caring about that shower. I just wanted to shag Hev, if she’d let me.

 

***~*Hev’s POV*~***

I’m not sure what came over me. At this point, he wasn’t “Oakley Tom”, this was “yummy, sexy Tom.” I pushed him backwards on the sofa and straddled him. I worked my hair into a messy bun as he started to unbutton my/his shirt. I started to thrust against him, his eyes fluttering. He lifted up to take off his shirt. DAMN. He was cut. I leaned down to continued assaulting his Adam’s apple.  He pushed me up to slide my shirt off and to cup my breasts. A lovely glazed over look with sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Can I have, please?" He asked, softly rubbing his hands over my bra.

I nodded and he unsnapped my bra to let my breasts out. He then took over my body. His mouth all over my breasts. Fingers sliding gently down my skirt. I unzipped my skirt and wiggled out of it leaving me in a pair of very skimpy panties. His fingers slid down to my slit as I moaned softly. “Take me Tom.” He then unzipped his running pants and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs. I could feel the heat coming off his cock as he came closer. He started out gently pushing himself in. I was aching for him. He sped up as I moaned louder. His mouth back on my breasts, sucking, nipping, moaning. He was hitting my soft spot and within a minute or two my walls clamped down around him. Moments later, he moaned as his orgasm hit him.

Neither of us moved or untangled the rest of the afternoon…


End file.
